Trouble Teen
by ConverseGurl246
Summary: Ally Dawson is a 'Troubled Teen' who has come from a dark past... what happens when she is put into a high school where she becomes a somewhat crush and the target of bulling by the one and only Austin Moon... I suck at summerys but give it a try as its my first story. Rated T for just to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

Troubled Teen - Chapter 1

ALLYS POV

There I was sitting there in my bedroom feeling low, with nobody to call family...well I do have a mom and dad but after what those bastards put me through I'm surprised there not behind bars...where they belong. My trail of thought was interrupted by a faint knocking at my door...

"Ally...Ally sweetie come on open the door I've got some great news!" My social worker Samantha said

I sighed and walked towards the door. When I opened it I saw her standing there with a huge grin spreading from ear to ear.

"What!" I asked walking back over to my bed

"I found a new foster placement for you now come on get packed we leave in a hour" she said beaming

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" I asked shocked

"No, now get packed" she said growing inpatient

"Fine, well whats their name?" I asked

"The Fosters" she said exiting the room

"Of course it is"I said my voice full of sarcasm

I packed the few belongings that I had into my navy blue duffel bag and looked in the mirror I was dressed in My dark grey hoodie, my black beanie, some black skinny jeans and my grey vans.

* * *

I made my way down the stairs to see Samantha standing there with her car keys in her hands

"You ready to go pumpkin" she said (over the years she is the closest thing that I have had to a mother)

"Ready as I'll ever be" I sighed and we drove to my new family...great (catch my sarcasm)

* * *

We slowly pulled up to a HUGE house and I mean huge...'What did I ever do right to be put in a place like this' I thought.

Suddenly a woman with firey red hair came out of the big glass doors at the front of the building

"Hello" she beamed "You must be Ally, it's a plesure to meet you. I'm Louise or you could call me mom"

"Your my new mother?" I asked

"Yep-er-dy-doo-dah" Louise said beeming

"Thats not going to get annoying" I mumbled sarcasticly

"Well come in" louise said "come and meet your brothers and sisters"

As I started to walk through the doors I was greeted by three children

"Hi I'm Ginny" (A/N yes i know) said a young girl with firey red hair

"And I"m Ron" said a young boy with the same hair colour

"Where is Dez?" Louise said

"I'M HERE, I'M HERE DON'T WORRY I'M HERE!" said a boy with a really  
well. . .colourful fashion sense.

"Dez, Ginny and Ron this is Ally she will be living with us from now on"  
Louise said. Dez runs up to me and pulls me into a big bear hug.

"I'm not really a hugger" I said gasping for breath

"Sorry about him" Ginny said laughing "come on I'll show you your room"

IN ALLYS ROOM

"Here we are" Ginny said smiling widely

"WHOA!" I gasped dropping my bag in shock "How big is this room?"

"Well I'll leave you to get settled" Ginny laughed and started to exit the  
room

"Bye" I said waving but as i did my sleave fell down showing my cuts.  
I sharply pulled down my sleave and unpacked avoiding eye contact  
Ginny slowly walked out of the room with a worried look on her face

"Just remember that we have school tomorrow" she said with an uneasy smile

High school...great thats all I need...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

Troubled Teen - chapter 2

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Uh todays the day that I start my new highschool I mean its ok moving to a new house but to a new school jeez  
I hate School there is always some mean bitch who hates me for no reason and I always get in a big fight with  
them and then I get kicked out of school because she lies her way back in...Grrr

"Allyson come on it's time to get up!" Louise practally sang outside my bedroom door

"Five more minutes" I shouted and stuffed my head under my pillow "Oh and another thing it's just Ally"

"Well ok but I want you downstairs in an hour" she said heading downstairs

I sighed and dragged myself out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed in some dark blue skinny jeans, a white v-neck top with a black jacket, my black beanie(again) and my black converses.

I put my hair into a side ponytail and wore my small silver hoop earings.

"Ally you ready yet?" Louise shouted from downstairs

"Yeah" I said. I then grabbed my backpack and jumped down the stairs

* * *

I saw Ginny, Ron and Dez at the door all with smiles on thier face, exept Ginnys looked a bit sympethetic...

"COME ON I WAN'T TO GET TO SCHOOL EARLY SO I CAN SHOW YOU MY FRIENDS"Dez said grabbing my wrist. I cringed at the pain from him putting force on my "injurys".

"You ok?" Dez asked with a worried look on his face

"Yeah I'm fine" I said with a smile "Why wouldn't I be"

he smiled and we carried on walking until we got to school.

**A/N sorry my chapters are so short my laptop broke so I have to use my brothers**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

Troubled Teen - Chapter 3

AUSTINS POV

"Remind me again why I have to spend my senior year at highschool" I said to my manager "I'm a super star I could be spending my time touring the world not spending it listening to a boring old teacher whitter on about nothing"

"Listen you need to clean up your image and the only way to do that is if you go to a highschool and prove your a down to earth kind of boy" he said walking me to the school doors "Just try to blend in ok" he said walking back to my limo "Anyway your friend Dez goes to this school"

"FINE" I sighed as the limo started to drive away

"OMG IT'S HIM" a group of girls screamed

"Oh shit...Gotta go" I said running into the school

The girls kept following meI had to get somewhere safe...fast

ALLYS POV

The halls were strangly empty so I decided to find my new locker. I put my earphones in and listen to music

Trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head this fear  
I'm so sorry  
You know you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friends about

I, I wanna cry  
I can't deny  
Tonight I wanna up and hide  
And get inside  
It isn't right  
I gotta live in my life  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate

Hate to feel this way  
And waste a day  
I gotta get myself on stage  
I shouldn't wait or be afraid  
The chips will fall where they may  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together-**[1]**

I wasn't really looking where I was going and I was knocked over by someone...CRASH

"Sorry, don't scream and I will autograph you a picture for free" He said

"Wha-" I was cut off by him pulling me into a janitors closet. He then turned on the light and I saw who it was...Austin Moon

**how will she react? Thanks for reading please review xx**

**[1] is Determinate by Lemonade mouth**


End file.
